


The Shadows left behind (linger on the walls)

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason straightened again, muscles tensing hard, battle ready. Fight or flight. With Jason, it was always fight or flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows left behind (linger on the walls)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Shadows left behind (linger on the walls) 影落于壁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271869) by [muyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyou/pseuds/muyou)



Dick’s eyes crept open, watching the dark silhouette of Jason moving around the bedroom. He picked up each piece of clothing, his shirt thrown over the desk chair, boxer-briefs over the wardrobe and donned them slowly, carefully, quietly. Like a man going to war, Dick couldn’t help but think and rolled over properly onto his side, elbow holding his head up.

 

“You can stay you know,” Dick said, voice worn and husky.

 

It was if the words were a ramrod of steel setting into place in Jason’s spine. One blink and he was straight, sock dangling off his finger, next continuing to move, silent as the grave, his back an unreadable wall of slowly shifting muscle between them.

 

“Going soft on me are we?” Jason laughed, low and wrong sounding, the tone of his voice making light of everything, mocking it, “Am I gonna have to remind you Dickie bird that this is just a-“

 

“Jay.” Dick interrupted tiredly, rolling onto his back and rubbing a hand over his eyes, “Stay.”

 

They both knew where Jason would take this conversation if Dick let him. Both knew where it had lead them countless times before. Dick didn’t want that kind of conversation. Not now.

 

Jason straightened again, muscles tensing hard, battle ready. Fight or flight. With Jason, it was always fight or flight.

 

Dick waited it out, watching the tight roll of his muscles, the chase of shadows over his back.

 

The moment passed, Dick breathed out, and Jason leant down, movements too graceful to be anything but forced.

 

“Can’t.” Jason said finally, tone strange, _reasonable_ , slipping his foot into a boot, bending down to lace it up in quick efficient moves, and he continued quietly, “I promised Kory and Roy I’d be back before daybreak.”

 

Kory and Roy. Dick’s ex, and his old best friend. His old _teammates_.

 

It was easy to forget that these days, they were Jason’s. That Jason had people, maybe friends now, outside their twisted sort of family. People that used to be Dick’s.

 

“Do they know where you are?” Dick asked the dark shadow.

 

For any one else it would have been a reasonable question. For them, it was stupid. Obvious.  Dick didn’t care.

 

Jason’s eyes flickered to him, eyes glinting in the gloom.

 

“Does Tim or B know who you’re with?” He responded, evenly.

 

Touché. But it wasn’t the same was it? After all, family would always be there, whether you told them things or not. Teammates, Dick knew all too well, weren’t like that at all.

 

Dick pulled himself upright, elbows resting on knees watching Jason move, watching him collect and pretend, play at being something he was not. It seemed all Jason did these days.

 

Maybe. One day…

 

Jason’s eyes were set carefully away from Dick as moved over to Dick’s side of the bed, fishing for a belt half-hidden under the bed. As he rose, he crouched for a moment at the perfect angle and Dick took the opportunity. He wound his arms around Jason and pulled him close, close enough to see the ring of a fading black eye.

 

Jason stiffened, again, _always_ , but went with him and didn’t protest when Dick kissed. Softly and carefully in way they rarely did, Dick pressed his lips over Jason’s, holding the kiss, sweet and lingering. In his hold, Jason was frigid. He didn’t know this tenderness, Dick knew, didn’t know what to do with it or what he wanted to do with it but Dick lead him, hand curling in the hair at Jason’s nape.

 

Eventually, Dick pulled back, smiling and hands coming up to his jaw and brushing against his face.

 

“Stay next time.” Dick smiled, and it was so easy to do so, especially with Jason’s face so close, his eyes a confused mix of _want_ and _should-not-have_.

 

They were getting there, Dick thought, they were getting there.

 

Then the emotions shut down on Jason’s face, as they always did when Dick got too close and Jason straightened, pulling out of Dick’s gentle hold, tightening his belt around his hips, eyes wandering to the door. _Escape_.

 

“I mean it.” Dick spoke again, unable to hinder his own soft smile, not willing to even if Jason wouldn’t see it.

 

“I could be busy,” Jason said instead of an answer, swinging his jacket over his shoulder, eyes disappearing behind his domino and bravado slotting into place, his lips quirked, “You know, crime doesn’t rest Dickie, neither should we.”

 

Did Kory and Roy think so to? Dick wondered suddenly, a stab of something uncomfortable in his gut. Smile unsteady.

 

Swift like a shadow, Jason was by the window, pulling it up, legs disappearing over the other side.  Armoured and moves smooth and Dick followed the motion, memorising it.

 

How long would Kory and Roy have him this time?

 

“See you Little Wing.” Dick recited, their parts as old as their affair, but couldn’t help but add, “Next time.”

 

Maybe it was the light, maybe Dick was too tired to see straight, but for a breath of time, Jason paused. Hesitated.

 

“See ya Big Bird.”

 

The moment passed too quickly a blur of a blink and Jason was gone, off to his never-ending war, and all Dick was left with his fading warmth.


End file.
